Halloween Happenings
by Hikari-san42
Summary: What's better than a head-to-head competition between girls and boys? A competition on halloween where the winners get all of the loosers candy! This is the exact situation that the Chipmunks and Chipettes find themselves on halloween. Please R and R!


**I know what you're all thinking: "Why the heck is she putting up a Halloween story the day before THANKSGIVING?" Well, the answer is very simple: I felt like it.**

**No, really, I wrote this story for a contest on deviantART, and the thought just dawned on me to post it up here. (I've been out of it the past few days.) **

**As you can tell, this story is a whole lot longer than my usual stories. That is because its a oneshot and I couldn't break it up into chapters for the contest. Plus, I personally think it reads better this way.**

**Hope you enjoy it (even though its almost Thanksgiving.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin, Simon, Theodore, or David Seville. I also do not own the Chipettes. I own any unreconizable characters and the plot for this story.**

* * *

On Friday, October 30, three certain Chipmunks – all nine years old – were waking to the new day. Somehow, the day before Halloween managed to get all three up before the alarm went off, like their bodies could sense that something special was going to happen in just a day's time and they had to prepare.

Simon Seville was the first one to raise from the land of the living dead – the middle child of the three. As he grabbed his glasses off his night stand next to him, he pushed a pair of slippers onto his feet, and carefully padded across the room to grab one of his over-sized sweaters and a pair of pants to wear underneath. It didn't usually get very cold in California at this time of year, but it still got quite chilly.

As Simon was pulling his sweater over his head, he felt a slight breeze come in through the open window, so he carefully walked toward it, stepping over all the toys and clothes that covered the ground. As he was thinking of what he was going to have to scrounge up for dinner, – Dave would probably still be asleep since it was his day off – he pushed the window into place, trying to keep it as quiet as possible.

But, somehow, the sound of the window clicking into place made the youngest in the room stir. Theodore Seville looked up sleepily with half open eyes.

"Simon?" He asked with a yawn. His green eyes scanned the room slowly, taking in every detail; every shadow the early morning sun was putting on the room as it filtered through the now closed window.

"Yes, Theodore." Simon replied as he smiled kindly at his younger brother. "I was about to go downstairs and eat breakfast. Do you want to come with me?"

Theodore's eyes lit up at the mention of food and he nodded vigorously, shaking off any remains of sleep. He quickly hopped off the bed and ran across the room, taking almost the same path as his older brother. He pulled his clothes on also and jogged toward his brother who rubbed him on the head before going out the door. Theodore grabbed the knob after Simon and closed to door as he left and the only chipmunk left in the room, Alvin, slept on…

----------

Later that morning, Alvin trudged down the stairs, fully dressed and ready to face the day.

"Good morning, Alvin." The chipmunks' caretaker, Dave asked as he glanced over his paper. Dave was sitting beside Simon, with Theodore on his other side. They were all eating pancakes and just enjoying the nice morning before Alvin had come down the stairs.

Alvin grunted in response and climbed into a chair before laying his head down right next to his cereal on the table. He mumbled something and closed his eyes before drifting on into a light sleep.

"Translation," Simon said as he tapped Alvin on the shoulder. Alvin jumped up and shouted something unintelligible. "I cannot be held responsible for complete sentences this early in the morning."

Alvin growled and shoveled some cereal into his mouth before replying. "If you hadn't stayed up reading with the light on last night, I wouldn't be so tired." As he argued, pieces of marshmallow flew out of his mouth and Simon wiped some off his glasses.

"First," He replied as he glared at Alvin, "don't talk with your mouth full –"

"Yes, Mother." Alvin smiled.

"– and I did no such thing."

Alvin just rolled his eyes and kept eating.

"So, Fellas." Dave asked as he finally put the paper down. "What do you plan on being for Halloween?"

Alvin raised his head slowly and cocked it to side, completely forgetting his food. "What?" He asked sleepily as he held back a yawn.

"He asked what we plan on being for Halloween, Alvin." Theodore answered as he carried his clean plate to the sink. He set it down and turned the water on before turning back around. "I gonna be a chef!" The green clad Chipmunk exclaimed happily as he plopped a chef's hat on his head.

"I going to be nature's purest form," Simon began, "where everything began, and where it all end."

Dave looked at Simon with raised eyebrows and held back a chuckle.

"He's going as a tree." Alvin said in a flat voice as he could manage.

Dave looked at Simon's smiling face and his eyes widened. "No…"

"No, is right Dave. I have no idea what I'm going as yet." Simon answered with a smile. While this exchange was going on, Theodore made his way back to the table and crawled over Simon so he could grab the only unbitten french toast stick left on the table.

Dave sighed, "Well, you better get cracking. Halloween's tomorrow, Simon." He turned toward the eldest Chipmunk at the table. "What about you, Alvin?"

Alvin glanced around, and sighed. "I don't know either." He answered honestly. "Brittany wants to do this pair costume thing, but being an _Ash Tree Nymph_ isn't exactly my thing…"

Dave's face went under a transformation that was somewhere between horror and humor at the thought of Alvin dressing up as a Nymph in any form or fashion. "Why don't you suggest another costume design with Brittany, Alvin?" Dave asked as he sipped his coffee.

Alvin thumped his fist on the table as he spoke. "Because I don't want to dress-up with her! I want to come up with my own costume design; I'm a free man."

Simon mumbled something to Theodore, and the green clad chipmunk covered his mouth to cover the giggle that bubbled to the surface.

Alvin chose to ignore the few words that he managed to catch, and stuffed the rest of his breakfast in his mouth before jumping away from the table. "Well, Dave, we're off to school." He announced as he grabbed Theodore and Simon's hands. He then pulled gently and Simon slid away from the table easily while Theodore resisted.

"But, I'm not done eating yet…" He argued as he held up his half eaten french toast stick as evidence.

"Eat it on the way." Alvin barked as he smiled at Dave.

"I guess I'll see you guys at three-thirty." Dave smiled back at Alvin while inconspicuously looking for anything wrong around the house. No one – with the exception of Simon and Theodore – could ever tell what Alvin was smiling about, and Dave wasn't going to take any chances. When he decided that not even the small molecules of carpet in the den were out of place, he pushed himself up from the table and walked toward the counter where identical red, blue, and green bags were sitting. He grabbed each one and held it out in front of each matching boy. Over the years, Dave had learned that when raising three very hyperactive chipmunks, it was easier to color code everything – including their lunch bags. He didn't have time to deal with "He stole my such-and-such!" and "He has my lunch!" So, he had decided after the first "incident", to stick to the colors that all three boys had been wearing that day he had found them on his door-step.

"Not three-thirty, Dave, one." Alvin replied as he glanced at Simon and Theodore, who were, by this time, standing right next to him on either side. Simon opened his mouth and Alvin quickly stomped down on his foot; Simon's jaw shut with an audible _snap _and he glared at Alvin but otherwise kept his mouth shut. He could talk to Dave after Alvin left for school.

But, Simon didn't get the chance to hang around after Alvin spun around before Dave could ask why they were getting out that early, for Alvin grabbed both his brothers by the necks of their sweaters and actually dragged them out the door.

"Hey!" Simon and Theodore protested as they crossed the threshold. They then looked up at Dave for help, but their surrogate father offered no assistance; he just shrugged and waved. They silently waved back and let their feet drag to make it harder on Alvin to drag them.

When he had made it down the driveway and onto the sidewalk running along the side of the quiet residential street, Alvin let go of his brothers.

Both Simon and Theodore stumbled for a moment before started the yelling. Since they lived on such a secluded street and hadn't crossed into the crowded part of town yet, they could yell as loud as they could. None of the neighbors would notice, for they were all away at work already.

"What was that all about Alvin?!" Simon asked first, his voice noticeably louder than usual. He was not only angry about the fact that Alvin had bodily dragged them out of the house, but also because of his throbbing toes.

Alvin shrugged and continued down the street, ignoring the verbal thrashing he was getting from behind him.

Simon and Theodore both looked at each other before running forward and stopping in front of their brother.

"You almost made me choke." Theodore said sternly as he rubbed his neck. His voice was a little quieter than Simon's, but is held just as must intensity.

"I apologize, Theodore." Alvin said as he nodded to Theodore. "Simon," He said as he turned to look at the bespectacled chipmunk, "you had it coming." And with that, he stepped between his brothers and continued on his marry way toward the school building.

"We don't get out of school early today." Simon said as he and Theodore again ran up to Alvin. He had quickly shrugged off the morning's mishaps and decided mentally to get Alvin back for it later.

"We don't?" Alvin asked, faux shock coming out in his voice. "Well, Dave will be expecting us, so I guess we'll have to leave early."

"No, I'm going to call Dave when we get to school, and tell him not to look for us until three-thirty." Simon argued with a smug face.

Alvin opened his mouth to reply, but then closed it and put a hand on his chin. He apparently hadn't thought of this scenario. But, then he smiled evilly and shrugged. "Go ahead. I won't stop you." And with that, he started whistling and left his brothers behind as he once again started walking without them.

"He's up to something," Simon muttered to Theodore as he bore holes in Alvin's back with his blue eyes, "and we're going to find out what it is."

Theodore looked apprehensive as he gazed back and forth between Alvin's back and Simon's face. "Okay," he finally agreed, "if you promise this won't be like the last time. I still have nightmares about that."

Simon nodded. "Agreed."

------

As soon as Simon got inside the school building he had made up his mind to go straight to the office, but something made him falter. What if this was what Alvin wanted?

That lone thought made him freeze in his tracks and Theodore almost tripped when he slammed into his back, but Simon didn't seem to notice as he spun on his heel and locked his eyes on Alvin's back. He used one hand to help Theodore find his equilibrium and the other to tighten the blue backpack on his back. Theodore mumbled halfhearted thanks, but Simon barely heard him as he calculated the fastest way to intercept Alvin's path. He then took a step around Theodore and took off in a brisk walk in Alvin direction determined to find out what he was up to.

As he quickly swerved around people and followed the pre-planned course in his mind, Simon was trying to figure out how to phrase his accusation, but right as he grabbed Alvin on his shoulder to spin him around, a high pitch voice called out:

"Alvin!"

Alvin, Simon, and a panting Theodore (who had been jogging to keep up his older brother's longer stride) cringed and looked at each other. "Brittany." All three said in perfect harmony as they looked around for the source of the voice, but they couldn't find the Chipette through all the other kids in the hallway.

"Where do you think she is?" Theodore asked as he latched onto Simon's arm.

"I don't know." Simon replied as he glanced back and forth through the crowd, "But she sounded pretty shook up about something."

"I would be scared if I were Alvin." Theodore muttered while both he and Simon started to inch away from Alvin.

"Alvin," All three jumped when they realized that the voice was coming from behind them and they spun around. There, standing in all her glory, was Brittany Miller. She was wearing her regular attire, complete with leg warmers, and was trying to smile, but it looked more like she was scowling. "Alvin, what's this I hear about you not wanting to do a pair costume?"

Alvin's eyes widened but he didn't otherwise react. Simon and Theodore, sensing the fight coming, started backing up toward the crowd of students that had gathered when they noticed Brittany's appearance.

"Brittany," Alvin cleared his throat nervously, "Where did you hear that?"

"Eleanor told me." Brittany answered honestly as she crossed her arms.

Both Alvin and Simon looked over at Theodore and he shrugged. "She asked."

"Traitor." Alvin hissed between his teeth, but then otherwise turned back around and smiled at Brittany. "Speaking of Eleanor, where is she?"

"Don't try to change the subject, Alvin Seville. What could possibly be more important than dressing up like a mermaid with me?"

Alvin choked back a laugh but a snort managed to sneak through; Brittany glared. "Anything." He answered with a nod. "But, Simon, Theodore, I already agreed to dress up like a coven of vampires." Alvin replied as he walked backward and slung his arms over each of his brother's shoulders.

"We did no-" Both of his younger brothers started to argue and Alvin squeezed their shoulders slightly.

"Ha!" Brittany laughed, "That's been done so many times, you won't get any candy."

"Pff." Alvin rolled his eyes. "It's better than _mermaids_." Just as he uttered the sentence, Brittany's other two sisters – Jeanette and Eleanor – walked up.

"What's this about mermaids?" Eleanor asked as she shifted the library books in her arms. Well, that answered where they had been.

"I was just telling the boys here about our Halloween costumes." Brittany answered as she nodded in Eleanor's direction.

"But, Brittany, I'm going as a soccer player." Eleanor argued.

"And I'm going as a professor." Jeanette agreed with Eleanor.

Brittany laughed nervously and held up a finger, "Excuse us for a moment boys." She then grabbed Jeanette and Eleanor and pulled them into a tight huddle. The boys took this quiet opportunity to quickly usher off all the students that had gathered to listen to the argument, all the while listening for any key words the girls were saying. But the only thing their keen ears could catch was the faintest whisper and a few occasional words.

Only a few moments after Alvin, Simon, and Theodore had cleared everyone off did the girls turn around, all three looked satisfied, but Brittany didn't look happy. When she saw Alvin's smug face, a fire sparked in her eyes and she stomped her foot.

"I bet our costumes can come get more candy than yours can." She said with a sniff as she took a few deep breaths to calm herself after Jeanette put a hand on her shoulder.

Alvin burst out laughing at that and leaned on Simon's shoulder for support. "You? More candy… beat us? Hahah!"

"We would _so_ beat you." Brittany argued as she came nose to nose with Alvin. They both glared at each other before quickly turning around and walking back toward their respective siblings.

When they reached their side of the imaginary line that both had apparently drawn on the floor, the spun around once again and glared at each other.

"You're on!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"If we win," Alvin continued before Brittany could open her mouth again, "you three have to give us all of your candy, and you can't ask me to do a pair costume next year."

Brittany seemed to roll this around in her mind for a second before coming back with her response. "If we win, you three have to give us all of your candy, and you _have to_ wear a pair costume with me next year."

Both nodded and turned, grabbing their siblings in the process.

"What just happened?" Theodore asked Simon around Alvin's back.

"I think Alvin just picked out our costumes and signed us up for a candy gathering contest." Simon replied as he used his free hand to pop Alvin on the side of the head.

"Ow!" Alvin yelled as he let go of his brothers. "What was that for?!"

"You know exactly what that was for!" Simon shot back while Theodore nodded in agreement.

"How could you sign us up for a contest with the girls?" Theodore asked as he looked up at Alvin with wide green eyes, "I was planning on going trick-or-treating with Eleanor." Theodore didn't seem all the concerned that his chef idea was smashed when Alvin said he was going to be a vampire.

"I'm not participating." Simon said as he crossed his arms and stood planted in front of Alvin. In his head, he was slightly glad that Alvin had dragged them out of the house so early, or else they would've been missing class if they had gotten here any later. But, then again, he thought, if they had gotten there right before the bell, they could've avoided this all together.

"Sure you aren't." Alvin laughed with an eye-roll. "And I'm not gonna tell Dave about his broken record player."

Simon's eyes narrowed. "There is no broken record player, Alvin."

"So sure, Simon? Because I have incriminating evidence that says otherwise."

"What incriminating evidence?"

"Just a tape that shows a chipmunk of your height and stature with a blue sweat shirt and glasses accidentally pushing the record player off the table."

"You didn't?" Simon asked horrified. Not at the fact that Alvin had set him up, but the fact that Alvin would break an antique record player to get him in trouble.

"Not yet, but it can be arranged."

Simon was stuck between a rock and a hard place. "Fine, but if I help you, you have to give me that tape -"

"Okay." Alvin agreed with a smile.

"- and all of its copies." Simon finished, "Also, I don't care if you set me up. I'm trying to save Dave's record player from a cruel and unusual death."

Alvin shrugged, indifferent, and held his hand out. "All the tapes, copies, and no more threats to Dave's record player in exchange with your help."

Simon nodded and grabbed Alvin's hand. "Agreed."

"Theodore," Alvin said as he then turned to his smallest brother, "if you help me, you can have half of my candy."

Theodore's eyes widened and he nodded earnestly. Alvin usually always horded his candy.

"We are so gonna beat the girls." Alvin said with a nod and all three jumped when the bell rang. They then quickly set off for their first class.

----

Later that day, Simon got a hold of a phone and called Dave. He didn't exactly tell him that Alvin lied; just that he had gotten the numbers wrong and that they were going to be back home at three-thirty instead of one.

When Alvin caught word of this, he seemed a little miffed, but his mind was on his contest with the Chipettes. He seemed out of it all day, and Simon and Theodore couldn't seem to break him out of his zombie-like state.

Finally, on their way home, did Alvin speak. "I've got the costumes figured out." He said as he produced a piece of notebook paper from his backpack. It looked crumpled and there were scribbles all over it. "The success of this costume scheme has to do with us looking exactly alike. So that means that Theodore and I," he indicated himself and the chipmunk to his left, "have to be as tall as you." Here he gestured at Simon, "And you," Simon again, "have to lose the glasses."

Simon looked at Alvin like you would a troublesome two year old. "And how, do you propose I do that?"

"You still have those contacts Dave bought you last year, do you not?"

"Yes," Simon replied grudgingly, "but they irritate my eyes."

"You'll just have to deal with it for a few hours."

Simon sighed but knew there was no other way out of it, so he nodded his submission.

"Theodore," Alvin said as he turned his head to the left again, "You and I will have to wear some high-heels."

Theodore looked at Alvin before letting his jaw fall open. "What?" He asked, his voice coming out a high pitched squeak.

"You and I aren't as clumsy as Simon," He got a glare from the blue clad chipmunk here, "so I'm pretty sure we can pull it off. It's just that, we have to find the right size to be exactly the same height as Simon."

"So," He went on, "Here are your jobs: Simon: find those contacts, and modify some vampire teeth to fit over our teeth, Theodore: find black cloaks in the right sizes and remember to get them the right length. I'm going to find the heels and figure out a game plan for tomorrow night."

Simon and Theodore were suddenly conscious of how serious Alvin was about this. He wasn't going to expect any other than success. They both nodded, becoming just as serious.

----

The next evening, right as the sun started to descend in the western sky, the boys set out to meet the girls in the park.

All three had been successful in their ventures a few hours earlier and they looked almost exactly alike. In fact, the only way Dave had been able to tell them apart was by their eyes.

"Hey, fellas." He had said when he heard them come down the stairs. His back was turned, so he hadn't been able to see them.

"Dave." All three said together as they carefully stepped across the kitchen toward the door. Simon was the only one with a firm grip on the ground, for he was the only one wearing his sneakers. Alvin and Theodore didn't click-clack across the floor like most people who wear heels do, for Simon had had the foresight to glue little pieces of felt to the bottoms of all four shoes. All three had on black t-shirts and black pants with jet black cloaks thrown over. Simon shoes were the only one's that you could see from under the costumes, for Theodore had bought the other two cloaks a little longer to hide the heels.

Simon had successfully modified the fangs with no trouble at all. All he had to do was extend the fang part of the teeth to compensate for their longer two front teeth and cut out the section of plastic that was supposed to cover said teeth. All three had black flashlights and pumpkin shaped candy baskets. Simon had also stuck his contacts in his eyes at the last moment and he was blinking furiously.

The end result was anything but ferocious, but they looked in the Halloween mood and that was all that counted. Alvin was positive that they were going to get more candy than anyone else.

Dave had then turned around and was frozen in his tracks. "Guys?" He asked, surprised that he had to ask.

"Yep, Dave." Alvin replied with a smile. "It's us."

"You look so… alike."

"Thanks Dave, that's what we were going for." And with that, Alvin had waved at Dave and had exited the house as quickly as possible.

"Bye Dave." Theodore said as he waved at his adoptive father with his free hand as Simon helped him out the door.

"Bye boys, stay safe and follow all the rules."

"Of course, Dave."

This was there first year trick-or-treating by themselves so Dave was a little worried, but he assumed that with three of them, they would be fine.

The quickly and quietly walked away from the house down the sidewalk toward the park. Not a word passed between them, for they were mentally preparing for the next few hours. Both Simon and Theodore knew that Alvin was going to push them both physically and mentally and they knew that there were probably going to do the same to Alvin when the heat of competition overtook them. Alvin was mentally getting ready for the chance that the girls might beat them. It was a slim chance, but a chance none the less; not that Alvin even hint at his brothers that he was thinking about it.

Once they crossed the street and entered the park, they caught sight of the girls almost immediately and all three of their jaws dropped.

_The girls were dressed like them! _

Brittany had on a huge over-sized red sweat shirt with a huge yellow "B" pressed on the front, a red cap placed over her auburn hair, and blue-checkered sneakers covering her feet. Her sisters were dressed similarly, except with the other two colors and no cap. Jeanette even had on blue glasses instead of her usual purple. All three were sitting on the ground talking and picking at the grass as they waited for the boys to show up.

"Well, Brittany," Alvin tsked when he was in hearing distance, "I knew you were crazy about me, but this is taking it too far."

Brittany's head swiveled in the boy's direction and she scowled but didn't other wise reply. All three girls slowly got to their feet, careful not to trip over their long shirts.

"I swear, boys. How do you get around in these?" Brittany remarked as she dusted herself off and helped Jeanette to her feet.

Alvin smirked and held out a hand, "You ready? Or are you gonna chicken out at the last second?"

Brittany swatted his hand away and her upper lip curled. "Ready."

"Okay, then." Alvin replied. He looked back at Simon. "Guidelines."

Simon nodded and closed his eyes to remember the guidelines that had been agreed upon. He and Jeanette had talked on the phone the day before to straighten out any rough spots in the rules, but it was his job to remember them all.

"One: Visit as many houses as possible in the time limit." He said after a few seconds. "Time limit has not been set yet." He continued.

Alvin glanced at Brittany, "Two hours?" Brittany nodded.

Simon and Jeanette nodded simultaneously without noticing and both blushed softly before Simon continued.

"Two: You may only visit each house once. Jeanette and I have agreed to make sure that this happens, so we won't let anyone cheat." He sent a pointed look at both Alvin and Brittany.

"Three: The fire and police station are off limits because you can pick out as much candy as you want there, and that doesn't have to do with how your costume looks." Alvin and Brittany grudgingly nodded at that and Simon looked at Jeanette. "I believe that's it."

"Yes, that's the only rules we came up with, but if anyone has anything to add, now would be the time." Jeanette chimed after a few seconds. "No?" She asked when no one offered anything. "Okay then, Simon, if you will please get out your stop watch, we'll start the time." Simon nodded and set his watch to go off in two hours and nodded at Jeanette. She smiled back, "One, two, three, go." And with that, both middle children pushed the buttons on their watches and both sets of three took off down the sidewalk.

---

"Trick-or-treat!" The boys chimed together as the door to one of the last houses on the block was opened.

The woman was plump with a kind face and she smiled when she saw the three identical vampires. "How cute!" She gushed as she reached into the bowl half-filled with candy in her hands. She dropped a few pieces in each boy's basket and they smiled and thanked her before she closed the door.

"Excellent!" Alvin pumped his fist in the air, "Now al-" before he could finish the sentence, the stop watch in Simon's pocket went off and Alvin froze. "Now what?" He asked after Simon had silenced the annoying beeping.

"We head back to the park."

"How do you think we did?" Theodore asked as he gazed in each of his brother's baskets.

"Pretty good." Simon replied as he too peered around him into Theodore and Alvin's baskets.

They weren't that far from the park, so they didn't have far to walk, but both Alvin and Theodore's feet were killing them by this time and they were ready to take these shoes off and throw them in a river somewhere.

When Alvin voiced this opinion, Theodore nodded his approval and Simon pulled his glasses out of his pocket. He carefully pulled his contacts out and placed them back in their case with no solution. He didn't particularly care what happened to them anymore anyway; he didn't plan of wearing them again. He them placed his glasses back on his nose and sighed in relief while rubbing his eyes.

When they arrived back in the park, the girls were waiting.

"Now what?" Brittany asked when the boys approached and Alvin and Theodore plopped on the ground, their shoes already off. When she saw the heels, she raised her eyebrows, but didn't otherwise react.

"Now we weight the candy." Simon muttered as he walked behind a tree he had stashed a scale behind the day before. He then poured the candy out of his pumpkin and weighed the orange basket first to get a starting weight before shoveling all of his candy back in and putting the whole thing back on the scale. He then repeated the process with Alvin and Theodore then the three girls.

While he was doing that, Jeanette started explaining. "We can't count the weight of the baskets in the candy weight and since each basket might have even an ounce of difference between them we have to weight each separately before weighing them with the candy. We will then subtract the weight of the basket alone from the total weight to get just the candy's weight. Then, we will add all three from each team together to get a grand total and we will crown a winner."

By the time she finished her speech, Simon had finished with his team and he handed the scale over to Jeanette before falling onto the ground beside Theodore.

When Jeanette finished weighing her team's candy, she waved Simon over and together they added the numbers and then stared at each other in shock.

"What?!" Alvin and Brittany exclaimed together while Theodore and Eleanor were falling asleep as they leaned on each other.

"It seems we have a tie." Simon answered with a slight laugh.

"What do you mean a tie?" Brittany asked as she jumped up.

"We have exactly the same amount." Jeanette answered with a nod.

Alvin groaned and fell back on his back. "Now what?!" He asked the stars above him, but they offered no solution.

There was a pregnant pause.

"Wait," Simon said suddenly, "there's one house none of us bothered to go to."

"Who's?" Brittany asked as she sat up.

"Mister Jay's."

Three pairs of eyes widened and looked at Simon.

"Are you nuts?" Alvin asked incredulously. "Mister Jay is insane!"

Everyone fell silent after that.

"It's the only way." Jeanette said after about thirty seconds. "We visited all the other houses."

"There's no way I'm going up there!" Alvin and Brittany exclaimed together.

There was another pause as everyone processed this information.

Mr. Jay was what everyone called the neighborhood nut. He lived in an old, worn down house on the outskirts of the neighborhood and nobody dared to venture over there at night, let alone on Halloween night.

"I'll go," said a quiet voice from behind Alvin. Five sets of eyes jerked in the direction of the voice and all five gasped.

"Theodore?" They asked as they saw that the smallest chipmunk was already pulling on his shoes. He had been deliberating on to go or not and he had concluded that this was just like the Pumpkin Head incident. Who was to say this wasn't to turn out the same way.

"Yes, I'll go." And with that, he stood up and started toward the street Jay lived on.

----

"You don't have to do this, Theodore." Simon said as he stopped Theodore as he started down Mr. Jay's long driveway.

"I want to Simon." So, Simon let go of Theodore and watched as his baby brother walked up the path to the old secluded path toward who knew what.

Alvin and the girls were silent beside him as Theodore knocked on the door and the porch light on the house flipped on and shown down on Theodore. No one said anything as the door opened and Theodore walked inside. And no one said anything when he didn't come out five minutes later.

"Do you suppose he ate him?" Alvin asked to alleviate the tense silence, all he received were glares.

Ten minutes later, Theodore came out of the house with a smile to big for his face and two armfuls of candy.

"Theodore!" All five yelled happily as they ran up the weather beaten path and up to the small chipmunk.

"What happened?" Eleanor asked as she gave Theodore a big hug.

"He's really nice." Theodore said, his crocodile grin getting larger. "He invited me in for cookies and to talk to me for a little while. I know we're not supposed to take food from strangers, but he just looked so happy to see someone at his door, I couldn't refuse. So we talked for a little while and told him that I had to get back out here because you were waiting and he gave me all this." Here Theodore held his arms out and Alvin and Simon took the candy out of them so he could finish his story. "I also invited him to our next concert, because he was so lonely; he needs to get out of his house. We have to mail him the ticket."

Simon nodded in agreement while Alvin gazed down at the candy in his arms happily. "We win!" He exclaimed.

"Not so fast, Alvin." Brittany said as she pursed her lips. "We still have a chance to get candy from this house."

"That's the best part." Theodore said with a twinkle in his eye, "Since no one ever trick-or-treats here, Mister Jay gave me all of his candy."

Alvin's mouth fell open for about a second before he grabbed Theodore around the waist and twirled him around. Simon quickly joined in the celebration and hi-fived his brothers before turning back to girls.

"You can keep your candy." He said to Jeanette as she smiled at him happily.

"You too, Eleanor." Theodore said as he handed Eleanor her bucket. She thanked him and gave him another hug.

"Hand it over, Brittany." Alvin said as he held his hand open for Brittany's bucket.

"Alvin." Simon and Theodore warned.

"Fine."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please, review. **


End file.
